You Are My Rival
by Hime Azuya
Summary: Kasus pembunuhan yang menyebabkan dua orang anggota kepolisian harus turun tangan. Namun kasus itu tak kunjung selesai. Hingga akhirnya kedok si pelaku hampir terbuka. Tapi anggota kepolisian tersebut tak menangkapnya. Apa yang terjadi?/bad summary.


**Session Talkshow**

Author : Hallo readers, kembali lagi sama author, dengan cerita baru dan semangat baru.

Karin : Ya ampun author, cerita kemaren aja belum selesai, udah bikin cerita baru aja.

Author : Jangan marah dong Karin-chan, author cuma iseng aja.

Kazusa : Biarin aja author satu ini Karin-chan, dia emang nggak punya perasaan.

Author : Apa hubungannya?

Kazusa : Gara gara author, kami harus gonta ganti karakter terus, capek tau.

Author : Iya deh, author janji nggak bakal bikin cerita baru sebelum ada yang tamat.

Kazusa : Nah, gitu dong!

Karin : Ya udah readers, yang penasaran bisa langsung baca cerita aneh ini.

* * *

**Title** **:** You Are My Rival

**Chapter 1** **:** Murder

**Disclaimer** **:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

You Are My Rival © Hime Azuya-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Mystery, Romance

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning : **OOC, typo, gaje, aneh, nggak nyambung,alur kenceng, dll

**Summary : **Kasus pembunuhan yang menyebabkan seorang anggota kepolisian harus turun tangan. Namun kasus itu tak kunjung selesai. Hingga akhirnya kedok si pelaku hampir terbuka. Tapi anggota kepolisian tersebut tak menangkapnya. Apa yang terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~ You Are My Rival~**

**Karin POV**

Kuhirup udara segar pedesaan, sudah lama aku tak ke mari. Gara gara ngurusin kerjaan yang numpuk, nggak pernah selesai. Tapi akhinya dikasih juga waktu libur. Kulepaskan segala rasa lelah yang selama ini kupendam, ku tarik napas dalam dalam, benar benar menyegarkan. Tiba tiba ponselku berdering.

"Moshi-moshi"sapaku kepada orang yang meneleponku

"_Moshi-Moshi Karin-chan, ini aku Jin Kuga."_balas si penelepon

"Oh, hai Jin-kun, sudah lama aku tak mendengar suaramu. Kudengar kau sedang sibuk dengan film baru yang kau bintangi itu, jadi aku tak berani mengganggumu."kataku kepada Jin

"_Ya, Karin-chan, aku memang sedang sibuk. Tapi kalau kau memang ingin meneleponku, silahkan, aku selalu ada untukmu."_jawab Jin

Semburat merah menghiasi wajahku. Tapi cepat cepat ku hapus apa yang sempat terlintas di pikiranku.

"Ada apa kau menelponku, Jin-kun?"tanyaku padanya

"_Aku hanya rindu mendengar suara lembutmu Karin-chan."_jawab Jin

Lagi lagi, wajahku memerah mendengar perkataannya. "Aku serius Jin-kun, ada apa?"tanyaku lagi dengan nada yang sedikit di naikkan.

"_Hahahaha, baiklah aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu. Jadi begini, kemarin aku sempat melihat langsung kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di pusat kota Tokyo, tetapi saat itu keadaan di sekitar sana sedang sepi. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang melihat kejadiaan itu. Saat aku sedang berusaha sembunyi, ponselku berdering, sehingga si pelaku menemukan tempat persembunyianku, aku lalu berlari, tampak olehku dia sedang berusaha mengejarku. Tapi syukurlah aku lebih cepat daripada dia, sehingga aku selamat."_jelas Jin

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di tempat kejadian?"tanyaku kepadanya

"_Saat itu aku baru pulang dari lokasi suting, kebetulan malam itu aku sedang ingin sendiri, jadi aku memilih pulang jalan kaki."_terang Jin

"Lalu apa yang ingin Jin-kun sampaikan kepadaku?"

"_Emm, begini, aku merasa belakangan ini selalu diikuti oleh seseorang. Aku pikir mungkin itu adalah si pelaku pembunuhan, dia melakukan itu karena takut rahasianya terbongkar. Jadi, maukah Karin-chan menjagaku dan memecahkan kasus pembunuhan itu?"_pinta Jin dengan nada memohon kepadaku.

"Apakah Jin-kun sudah menceritakan kepada pihak yang berwajib?"tanyaku kepadanya

"_Sudah, tetapi tak ada laporan yang terbaru, aku merasa tetap tak tenang"_jawabnya singkat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku akan langsung melapor kepada ketua. Jin-kun tenang saja, aku akan berusaha sebisaku. Selama ini belum ada kasus yang tak bisa kupecahkan."kataku dengan nada sok sok-an

"_Aku bergantung padamu Karin-chan, jika aku mati, siapa yang bisa menggantikan aktor sehebat dan seganteng aku. Arigatou Karin-chan. Aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya_."ujar Jin sambil mematikan teleponnya.

Aku harus segera melapor kepada ketua agar kasus ini cepat selesai, tapi aku tak mau sendiri, aku harus mengajak seorang anggota kepolisian lainnya agar menemaniku memecahkan kasus ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Moshi-moshi ketua, ini aku Hanazono Karin"

"_Ya, Hanazono-san, ada apa? Apa ada kasus baru?"_tanya orang yang kutelepon.

"Ya begitulah!"kataku menjawab pertanyaan nya

"_Jadi, apa kasusnya?"_tanya ketua kepadaku

"Sahabatku dari Tokyo beberapa hari yang lalu melihat kejadian pembunuhan secara langsung, si pelaku mengetahui keberadaan dia dan mencoba mengejar sahabatku, namun tak berhasil. Setelah kejadian itu, dia selalu diikuti oleh seseorang. Jadi dia meminta agar menjaganya dan membuka kedok si pelaku."terangku kepada ketua

"_Kalau begitu nanti akan aku kirimkan alat alat yang kau butuhkan."_jawab ketua

"Aku tak mau sendirian, harus ada yang menemaniku selama melaksanakan tugas!"

"_Terserah padamu, kamu boleh mengajak seorang dari anggota kepolisian. Ya sudah, aku matikan dulu teleponnya, aku sedang banyak tugas."_lalu dia mematikan ponselnya.

Baiklah, aku akan membereskan barang barangku, baru tiga hari libur sudah mendapat tugas baru. Nasib nasib.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Di Tokyo**

"Karin-chan, kenapa kau memilih aku agar menemanimu selama menyelesaikan kasus ini?"tanya Kazusa yang sudah merengek dari awal perjalanan.

"Tak bisakah kau diam Kazusa-chan, aku memilihmu karena hanya kamu satu satunya sahabatku yang termasuk anggota kepolisian."jawabku menjelaskan kepada Kazusa

"Apa tak bisa diundur, sehari saja. Aku ada acara keluarga."pintanya sambil membujuk

"Tak bisa Kazusa-chan, semakin cepat kita memulai, maka semakin cepat kasus ini selesai."

"Tapi Karin-chan..."dia masih membujuk tak mau ikut

"Jadi kamu nggak mau menemani sahabatmu ini?"tanyaku dengan wajah murung.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Karin-chan."jawab Kazusa

"Lalu?"tanyaku singkat

"Emm, baiklah aku ikut!"jawabnya mengalah

"Yeee!"sorakku girang

"Jadi selama di Tokyo kita menginap dimana?"tanya Kazusa padaku

"Di rumah Himeka-chan saja. Di sana nggak bakal ada yang curiga sama kita."jawabku

"Karin-chan sudah menghubungi Himeka-chan? Aku tak mau mengganggu Himeka-chan, ku dengar dia sedang sibuk dengan album terbarunya."tanya Kazusa lagi padaku

"Ya, dan dia dengan senang hati menerima kita. Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Himeka-chan, sudah lama rasanya aku tak melihat wajahnya."kataku mengungkapkan isi hatiku

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Ku tekan bel yang ada di samping pintu rumah Himeka, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu terbuka. Namun yang membuka pintu bukan Himeka, melainkan pelayannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya nya kepada kami

"Kami adalah teman Himeka-chan, apakah Himeka-chan ada di rumah?"tanyaku sopan kepada pelayan tersebut

"Maaf, Nona sedang pergi, tapi kalau nona-nona mau menunggu, silahkan masuk, mungkin sebentar lagi Nona sampai."katanya mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"_Arigatou_"jawab kami serempak

Setelah kami masuk, kami dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu. Kulihat ke sekeliling, barang barang yang ada di sana sangat mewah, pasti harganya sangat mahal, tak pernah kutemukan barang barang seperti itu di rumahku.

"Wah, jam pasirnya indah sekali, sofanya juga empuk, pokoknya semuanya barang mahal, aku iri dengan Himeka-chan."kata Kazusa

"Ya, aku juga iri."ujarku mengiyakan perkataan Kazusa.

Ketika kami sedang asik melihat isi rumah Himeka, tiba tiba dari luar terdengar suara mobil masuk ke dalam garasi rumah Himeka.

"Wah, sepertinya Himeka-chan sudah sampai. Ayo kita lihat ke depan!"ajak ku

Kami lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Tampak seseorang keluar dari pintu mobil. Wanita muda yang cantik, dengan wajah imutnya.

"Wah kalian sudah sampai ya! Maaf aku telat sampainya, rencananya aku mau menyambut kalian, tapi ternyata malah kalian yang menyambut kedatanganku."kata Himeka

"Tak apa Himeka-chan, kami tahu Himeka-chan sibuk, dengan melihat wajahmu saja kami sudah sangat senang."ucapku kepada Himeka, ia lalu tersenyum dan berkata

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk! Mana mungkin kita berdiri terus di sini seharian."katanya mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"Baik!"jawabku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kutatap wajah Himeka lekat lekat, ternyata dia semakin manis saja. Aku iri dengannya, sudah kaya, baik, pintar, cantik pula. Pokoknya sempurna deh.

"Ada apa Karin-chan, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"tanyanya yang sedikit gelisah.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin menyimpan wajah sahabatku di memori otakku yang kosong ini. Setelah kupandang pandang, ternyata kau tambah cantik saja Himeka-chan."jawabku kepadanya

"Ah, kau bisa saja Karin-chan. Karin-chan juga tambah cantik, sama seperti Kazusa-chan."katanya sambil tertawa

"Kudengar Himeka-chan mau merilis album baru?"tanya Kazusa kepada himeka

"Iya, dan itu banyak menghabiskan waktuku."jawabnya sambil mengeluh

"Wahhh, Himeka-chan hebat."kataku memujinya

" Barang barang di sini sepertinya mahal mahal ya?"tanya Kazusa lagi kepada Himeka

"Ah, tidak juga!"jawabnya merendahkan diri.

"Oh iya, aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu, sebenarnya apa kasus yang mau Karin-chan dan Kazusa-chan pecahkan?"tanya Himeka kepadaku

"Itu, Jin Kuga, artis papan atas itu, kau kenal dia kan?"tanyaku kepada himeka. Himeka mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku pernah bermain di film yang sama dengannya. Lalu apa masalahnya?"tanya Himeka

"Jadi, Jin-kun sempat melihat kasus pembunuhan secara langsung. Dan semenjak itu, dia merasa di teror setiap hari."terangku kepada Himeka

"Ohhh, begitu, aku mengerti sekarang. Nah, makanannya sudah siap, ayo kita makan."kata Himeka kepada aku dan Kazusa.

"_Arigatou_ Himeka-chan."jawabku.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

"Karin-chan bisa tidur di kamar ini, dan Kazusa-chan di kamar yang satunya lagi."ujar Himeka sembari tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_ Himeka-chan."kataku dan Kazusa serempak.

"Kalau butuh sesuatu, minta saja ke pelayanku."kata Himeka lagi, dia terlihat sangat tergesa gesa, sepertinya dia sedang banyak urusan.

"Baik!"jawab Kazusa

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang, ada masalah dengan rencana perilisan album baruku."kata Himeka dengan wajah murung.

"Tak apa, kami sudah merasa senang diizinkan tinggal di rumah Himeka-chan."jawabku mencoba menghiburnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, _**sayonara**_!"ujarnya. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku kasihan dengan Himeka-chan, baru pulang sudah harus pergi lagi, pasti dia lelah."kata Kazusa mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Ya, kau benar."jawabku mengiyakan.

"Ayo kita ke kamar masing masing, mataku benar benar terasa berat tak bisa menahan rasa kantuk ini, hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Aku ke kamar duluan ya Karin-chan_**, oyasuminasai**_!"kata Kazusa kepadaku.

"Hn"jawabku singkat sembari berjalan ke kamar yang telah disediakan untukku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar, aroma harum tersebar kemana mana, benar benar berbeda jauh dengan apartemenku. Kamar ini sangat luas, juga dilengkapi, kamar mandi. Dinding dinding kamar dipenuhi oleh foto foto Himeka-chan, semenjak kecil, hingga dewasa seperti sekarang ini. Juga ada terpajang foto kami bertiga, yang diambil saat upacara kelulusan kami. Benar benar menyenangkan saat saat seperti itu.

Aku lalu melihat ke dalam kamar mandi, di sana tak kalah mewah dibandingkan ruangan lainnya, ada bak untuk berendam, luasnya, seluas kamar apartemenku,

'_wah, kayanya!'_batinku.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, kucoba mengintari seluruh bagian kamar yang kutempati saat ini. Tampak olehku sebuah lemari besar, kubuka pintunya, dan kudapatkan sebuah album foto yang sangat besar, sampulnya juga kelihatan berdebu.

Kubuka halaman pertama, tampak olehku sebuah foto bayi kecil yang sedang menagis, aku yakin, ini pasti foto Himeka waktu bayi, dia terlihat sangat lucu di foto ini. Wajahnya manis, masih sama sampai sekarang.

Kubuka halaman selanjutnya, tampak foto Himeka sedang membuat istana dari pasir. Dia terlihat sedang serius mengerjakannya. Benar benar lucu dan lugu.

Kubalikkan lagi halamannya, ada foto kami bertiga sedang makan _es cream_, _es cream_ milik Kazusa tampak terjatuh. Aku jadi tertawa kecil mengingat ingat kejadian saat itu.

Kubuka lembar selanjutnya, masih dengan foto kami bertiga. Aku lalu menutup album foto tersebut dan hendak meletakkannya kembali pada tempatnya, tetapi sebuah foto jatuh dari album tersebut.

Kuambil foto itu, aku benar benar penasaran. Setelah ku lihat, ternyata isi foto itu adalah foto seorang pemuda. Aku terkejut melihat foto orang tersebut, kuletakkan kembali foto itu pada tempat asalnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

RnR

* * *

**Jelek amat ceritanya**

**Nggak ada asiknya sama sekali**

**Cerita kayak gini udah basi**

**Jadi bosan baca ceritanya**

**Keep or Delete?**

**By : Hime Azuya**


End file.
